shokugeki_no_soma_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Okumura Ryōri Gakkō (Step Up)
Okumura Ryōri Gakkō (奥村 料理学校) also known simply as Okumura or Okumura Gakkō is a famous culinary academy that rivals Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. The academy is the main setting of Step Up. Description Okumura Ryōri Gakkō is an illustrious culinary academy that is well known in the culinary industry and agriculture Industry. The academy accepts students at the elementary level up to high school level and has many students from other countries. Unlike Tōtsuki, Okumura focuses on developing its students through hard work and rewards by having them learn the in and outs of both the Culinary Industry and the Agriculture Industry. Curriculum As it is a school they still have the normal classes such as math, science, reading, etc but they also have practicums, cooking classes, and agriculture classes. Seminars are basically what shokugeki's are for Tōtsuki, they are used to settle disputes between students and even the teachers. Any students may issue a challenge to another student of their rank or one higher under normal situations. Note: It is seen as the one who denies the challenge to be a coward or worse can't cook. Years Years are separated into four levels starting from 11-18 year old's with a special year for those that wish to put some extra work in by helping teach or take care of the animals and events. When transferring into the school instead of looking at your normal grades they hold a cooking test and how you do is based on where you are placed, resulting in 16 year old's being placed with the kids. If a student shows that they excel in their current year in everything then they may skip a grade this also goes for those that have been placed in a younger year till they catch up. *Elementary **11-12 year old's that have just started the school and are at the bottom rank **12-13 year old's that have been in the school for a year or transferred into it. *Middle **13-14 **14-15 **15-16 by this point most have been in the school for four to five years and should be at least to the second rank. *Junior **16-17 **17-18 *High **18-20 **20-21 Ranks Ranks are a big thing in the school and play a part in how much the student earns for money or supplies. *Alumni - These people have successively passed the school as either a Cherry or one of the top Blossoms. *Cherry Blossom - This is the highest that a student can achieve and also the hardest as they only except six people into it and it has to be won from a previous Cherry. These six students pretty much have the run of the place and can do almost anything they want. *Blossom - This is the second highest rank and though's that are in it will most likely open their own restaurant or become something big. *Seed - This is the second lowest and earns 7611 En for living expenses *None - This is the absolute lowest and has mainly the elementary students in it with a few exceptions. Earns: 7611 En for living expenses. Uniforms Elementary Middle & Junior Female Uniform consists of a white jacket with black lines, with one button holding it on and a red dress with long or short sleeves. The student may decide on the socks and shoes that are worn. High Clubs Facilities Events Sanzi Ranking Competition Every three years the Sanzi Ranking competition is held and it is always different ranging from tests to cooking. The point is to impress the teachers who decide on the ranking order as such based on what it is that year almost anyone could become part of the Sanzi. 5th year Selling Bonanza All fifth-year students are expected to make a store at the start of the year and successfully run it until the end of their year. The student is allowed to have help from lower or higher grades to work in their store. Many of the students open up small stalls and run them after they have finished with the day's work. Currency En is the currency used at Okuma and it is held on a badge in the shape of a sakura (cherry blossom), the badge is used like a credit card and all the money can be found on it. En is only used within the academies grounds and even people that are visiting can be seen using them during festivals and events. The badge is a light pink color that has red linings on it in the form of a design that consists of a circle in the middle with straight lines going from the circle to and at each end of the line is another circle Currency Difference *1 En = 100 Yen, $1, *50 En = 500 Yen, $5 *100 En = 1000 Yen, $10 *554 En = 5009 Yen, $50 *1109 En = 10019 Yen, $100 *6502 En = Yen, $500 Typical Prices of things *Moon Dorm - 150 En = 1,500 Yen, $15 *Other Dorms - 400 En = 4,000 Yen, $400 *Restaurants - 100 En to 300 En = 1,000 Yen to 3,000 Yen, $10 to $30 *Conbini Dinners - 50 En = 500 Yen, $5 *Bus Ride - 50 En = 500 Yen, $5 *Bike Rental - 3 En = 300 Yen, $3 Category:Step Up Terminology Category:Step Up Category:Step Up Locations Category:Locations Category:School